The Last Shard
by kool lovin' life lil'angel
Summary: A girl falls down the well and ends up in the feudal era. What caused her to end up in such a place and who is watching her, wanting her?
1. Whispers

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so please try not to kill me about it! I tried my best and I'll keep trying until I get it right! I must give credit to my cousin halfdemon-kai because she typed this for me! So be grateful towards her spelling errors if there are any. If there are some it is only accidental. Or is it… Hehehe, anyway please enjoy the first chapter!

**The Last Shard**

**Chp.1 Whispers**

Kika lied in the meadow unconscious. Her lavender hair sprawled out around her body. Inuyasha and Kagome were yelling back and forth about where the jewel shard was. Then from a distance they saw a soft pink dress in the small meadow.

"Hey what's that?" Sango called out to them.

Inuyasha walked over to the girl and picked her up. Miroku stood beside him, looking at the young lady. The girls walked over to see the beautiful teenage girl in Inuyasha's arms.

Kika awoke terrified. Her purple eyes looked shocked and surprised. Kagome sensed the jewel shard in her chest. Kika jumped frightened and scared out of her mind.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she whispered.

"Hey calm down it's going to be fine!" Shippo said.

"Oh no, my chest is hurting again! Ow! Damn it!" she cried holding her chest from the pain.

"Let me see," Inuyasha suggested.

"Ow!"

Inuyasha placed his hands on Kika's arms to take a look at her.

"Get your hands off me!" she said struggling to get away, "Huh, Kagome?"

Kika was surprised to see her here.

"Kika," Kagome cried happily.

"It's been so long!"

They talked and Kika finally felt safe. Inuyasha looked at her trying to discover true hair colour and if she was good or not. She glanced at him for a minute and then went back to talking again.

"Well we better get going!" Miroku sighed.

"Please don't leave me alone!" Kika cried, "I don't even know where the hell I am!"

"She can come!" Inuyasha said freely.

"Yes!" Kika yelled happily.

"Kika you can ride on my back too," he continued.

She hopped on Inuyasha's back and the others were shocked at his actions.

They went through the rest of the meadow and into the dead forest of Naraku.

"So how did you get here?" Inuyasha wondered.

"All I remember was that I went for a walk then I saw this cool place and went in. Then boom, I remember falling into a well and coming out here," Kika explained.

They came to a sudden stop in the forest, seeing red eyes on a tree branch. There was a fable and soft voice.

"Kika, Kika wake up…"

Kika awoke from her dream and they were in a green forest. Kika was lying against a tree trunk. Sango and the rest were fighting the death demon and his so called pets.

"So Kika, you're finally up!" Inuyasha called to Kika while dodging the attacks.

Then suddenly pains came throughout her chest area again. She screamed in pain, holding where her heart was. Tears trickled down her cheeks while screaming painfully. The others were finally finished with fighting the demon. Sango quickly ran over, feeling a force around the young girl. Kika's tears turning to blood. She was sobbing because she didn't know what was going on.

"Kika what's wrong?" Sango questioned.

"My heart feels like it's being ripped out!"

Sango picked Kika up and carried her to the others.

"We have to take her to a priest or priestess now!"

Sango placed Kika in Inuyasha's arms. Kilala jumped onto Kika and lay down on her stomach. She put her hand on the small two tailed cat. Inuyasha rushed Kika to the priestess. They finally made it to Kaede's hut. The elderly woman helped her drive the pains away. Then Kaede went to the group and told them that Kika had a jewel shard in her heart.

"What!" Kagome screamed.

"Meaning that ye would have to kill her to get it. Should I tell her the truth or…"

"Tell her. She needs to know," Miroku said wisely.

"Man I could go for a nice swim. You want to go Kagome?" Kika asked.

"Nope, but you can Kika!" she answered tiredly, "I think I'll just go to bed. Have fun though!"

"I'll join you though…" Inuyasha said a little shy.

"Yeah me too!" Sango shouted happily.

They ran to the shallow creek. Kagome brought a pair of boxers for Inuyasha to wear. The girls went in wearing a bra and underwear. Inuyasha finally tried to go in the water. The girls were having a blast. Sango splashed Kika and Kika would splash back. They saw Inuyasha touching the water with his feet. Sango told Kika that Inuyasha doesn't like water at all. So she went over to him and threw water and him. He screamed annoyed at the girls and stormed away to change back into his regular clothes. He went over to Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo frowning and muttering to himself.

"What happened to you?" Shippo asked.

"They got me wet!" Inuyasha muttered angrily.

The girls came back laughing and carrying wood. Miroku built a warm fire. Everyone was sitting around the glowing fire and Kika finally broke the silence.

"I'm gunna go to bed. Goodnight!"

"Yeah us too!" Kagome and Sango said as they went to go to bed.

"So guys, how do you like the new girl?" Miroku asked before continuing, "She's very beautiful."

Yes, great looking," Inuyasha quoted.

"Miroku, give it arrest would ya?" Shippo said a little annoyed, "Inuyasha grow up! We **_all _**know you're in love with Kagome and Kikyo. Like jeez it's so obvious!"

"Shut up you little runt!" Inuyasha cried with anger.

He walked over to punch Shippo over the head as hard as he could right when…

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome said with anger.

He fell to the ground from the beads. When he knew she was asleep he sat back up.

"Damn Kagome," he muttered.

"Shippo, you're way too young, so ha!" Inuyasha said proudly.

As the fire faded out the boys went to sleep, waiting for another journey to be ahead of them. They all slept peacefully except for Kagome and Kika. They rolled back and forth because of a nightmare. It was the one that Kika had had earlier that day. The sun shine was bright the next day as the gang got breakfast going. Kagome started talking to break the silence surrounding them.

"You know what, I the weirdest dream about Naraku's forest and red eyes staring at me."

"Hey same here! I've had it like three times already!" Kika exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Kagome frowned feeling jealousy towards the girl.

Kika went over to Kagome and asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine damn it!" she replied.

Inuyasha went to Kika.

"I'll carry you just incase the pain comes again."

"Oh yeah," she replied, "But…"

"Well let's get going okay!" Inuyasha rushed Kika.

He picked her up into his arms and started walking away into the heart of the forest. Sango could tell Kagome was jealous of Kika because she was prettier and seemed to be better than her in many ways but she didn't know that Inuyasha could never feel the same way he felt about Kagome and Kikyo. It was just a crush. Kika didn't even feel the same way he did. She thought that he was just good friends with her. Kika didn't know he was acting different around her. She looked at a tree and gasped when something caught her attention.

**End of Chapter 1**

Hello again! Hehehe, cliffhanger, cliffhanger! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Okay, I know that this chapter wasn't very long but oh well. I'll try to make them longer in the future but all I need right now is people to read my story! So please R&R and I'll try to write my next chapter soon!


	2. Meeting the Beast

**_Kool luvin' life lil'angel: _**Hello everyone! This is finally a new chapter of my story. I must apologize for my cousin's slowness in this chapter.

**_halfdemon-kai: _**Hey it's not my fault that I have my own stories to write too! There's just so much to write!

**_kool luvin' life lil'angel: _**Of course it's your fault! You're the one who's doing all the typing! I mean, you can always take the time to stop and get out my book and start typing the chapters!

**_halfdemon-kai: _**Well… llama! Ha, I bet you can't beat that!

**_kool luvin' life lil'angel: _**Okay… as I was saying, I apologize for my cousin's rudeness and am happy to present the new chapter for you! I must thank everyone for their reviews. I didn't really expect to get so many because I didn't think that it was so good. But I really like the outsider's opinions so yay! As I'm sure you are all waiting to read, read on my good fellows!

**_halfdemon-kai: _**Hey, don't just end our little conversation like that! Wait… did you just call me rude?

**Meeting the Beast**

She saw two red eyes and the faint outline of a body. A man came out into the open. His black wavy hair and a white fur baboon cloak blew slightly from his movement. It was Naraku. He had come for the last jewel shard. When he saw Kika, he saw the most beautiful girl. Through his evil red eyes he saw a wondrous girl. Naraku just stood before Inuyasha. Inuyasha merely put the girl down and stood in front of her protectively.

"What do you want Naraku?" the hanyou growled.

"The girl… that's what!" the demon answered evilly.

Naraku vanished and appeared only to grab Kika and vanish once again.

"My god, look he's got Kika!" Kagome cried.

"Man, just when I was starting to like her too!" Miroku cursed.

"Miroku, you lecher…" Sango said reaching for her hiraikotsu.

"Well, let's go get her then," Inuyasha said about to run after Naraku.

"No!" Kagome screamed, "Who needs her anyway! All she wants is attention!"

"Man Kagome, what's your problem?" Inuyasha asked her.

"My problem is that she's always getting your attention! That's what!" she answered slightly angered.

"Listen Kagome, she doesn't want anything to do with me in that kind of way. Besides, I belong to someone else not her!" he replied softly.

Kagome looked at hi slightly shocked.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" she cried relieved.

"Yes! Let's go get her back!" Shippo cried happily.

**Meanwhile at Naraku's castle… **

Kika felt the pains in her chest again. She screamed painfully and started crying tears of blood. Kikyo walked into the room and sat beside her. She helped Kika sit on her knees.

"Shh, everything will be fine," she whispered to the sixteen year old girl.

Kikyo placed her hand on Kika's chest and eased the pain that coursed through her.

"So what's your name?" Kikyo asked Kika.

"Uh, Kika," she answered.

"I heard Inuyasha was with you Kika."

"Yeah, he kept me close though he loves this girl named Kikyo."

"Oh, I'm Kikyo!"

"Really, you're very pretty Kikyo."

"Thank you Kika, same to you too!"

"Yeah thanks."

Naraku walked in through the doorway.

"Why is she here Naraku? She's just a kid! Don't you have a heart?" Kikyo asked.

"That's the thing, I don't!" Naraku laughed with greed and amusement.

Kikyo left Kika and walked out of the room with a calm face and an angered spirit.

"So what's your name young girl?" Naraku asked her, demanding an answer.

"Kika, yours?" she asked calmly.

"Naraku," he said with a faint smile on his cold face.

Kika smiled back, softly and warmly.

"Come with me Kika!" Naraku requested to her.

"Sure."

She walked over to him. The funny thing was, she wasn't scared of him. Kika walked beside him calmly. Naraku led them out of the castle to a dark cloud. They flew to a forest river. Kika stood beside him, wondering what was going on.

"Go ahead and swim. I know you would like to," Naraku said with a small guess.

"Cool! Will you come with me?"

"Maybe…"

"Please?"

"Alright, I will!"

Kika jumped out of her clothes and ran into the water. Naraku slowly joined her in his human form. She went over to him and splashed gently. Then she ran away only to have him chase after her, laughing and splashing back. Kika dove into the water and swam behind Naraku to tape him on the shoulder. He turned around to see her beauty's glow. Her lavender hair just covered her breasts and her purple eyes had glowed with joy. Naraku took hold of her and hugged her. Kika looked into his eyes and smiled with love and care. Naraku came closer to her face and kissed her. Kika took the opportunity and kissed him back, enjoying every minute of it. Jaken came out of nowhere and his mouth dropped.

"Master Sesshoumaru! Master, here's Naraku with a girl!" he whispered.

"What?" Sesshoumaru said.

As they walked to the river side, they looked over and stared.

"What a disgusting sight," Sesshoumaru whispered to Jaken.

Inuyasha and the gang walked over and Miroku's mouth dropped.

"The cute girls always fall for the bad boys!" Miroku sighed with some disappointment.

All of them just looked away, disgusted by the sight of Naraku and Kika together.

Naraku finally saw everyone and he pushed Kika down into the water. He took a tight hold of her wrist and they both disappeared.

**End of Chapter 2 **

**_kool luvin' life lil'angel:_** Haha, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I'm evil, I know! But you have to admit that Naraku is pretty hot!

**_halfdemon-kai: _**What the heck are you talking about no he's not! Sesshoumaru is hot: ) : )

_**kool luvin' life lil'angel: **Rolls eyes _Anyway, I hope that it won't take as long as it for this chapter for the next one to be typed up!

**_halfdemon-kai: _**Hey, for your information I've already started typing the next chapter!

**_kool luvin' life lil'angel: _**Really, that's kind of a surprise. Are you sure you're not lying?

_**halfdemon-kai: **Shifty eyes _Of course I'm sure! I mean who wouldn't want to read the next chapter after this one? _Nervous laugh_

_**kool luvin' life lil'angel:** Sighs _Okay, as I was saying before I as so rudely interrupted. I'll try to make sure that the next chapter won't take so long! So, please R&R and we'll see you in the next chapter!

**_halfdemon-kai: _**Technically you won't see them because we're writing, not talking! Wait… Stop calling me rude!


End file.
